The Shimmering Marsh
The Shimmering Marsh is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located by the Zaldania Waterfall in Satorl Marsh, between Dunban and Shulk at green affinity. It can only be viewed at night. Introduction Shulk: This place is... beautiful. Dunban: Some call it the Shimmering Marsh. Shulk: I can see why! Had you ever been here before? Dunban: No. And I'm suitably amazed. How can a place light up so much at night? I've never seen anything like it. Shulk: I have. Once, when I was very young. Gain (+8) Dunban: ''Interesting.'' Shulk: It was at the ruins where me and the Monado were found. The same thing happens there. At night, glowing ether fills the air. Dunban: So that’s where you saw it. Shulk: I don’t remember much about the ruins. I found my way in and then I lost consciousness. That's about all I can remember from back then, except the light. Dunban: If it was as beautiful as this, no wonder you remember it. Ether is an incredible thing. Shulk: It really is. Dunban: ''it ever run out?'' Shulk: Great question, Dunban! I’ve always wondered that. Dunban: Great minds think alike. And your thoughts? Shulk: I can’t draw any firm conclusions or anything. All I know is, ether isn’t unlimited. So I guess it won’t last forever. Dunban: I don’t suppose we have anything to worry about in our lifetime. Shulk: Maybe not. But we should still try and find another energy source. We can’t just rely on it always being there. Dunban: Energy aside, it will be a shame when this natural beauty is gone. Shulk: Yes... Whether that’s a hundred years from now or a thousand. Net 0 (+4, -4) Dunban: ''Interesting.'' Shulk: It was at the ruins where me and the Monado were found. The same thing happens there. At night, glowing ether fills the air. Dunban: So that’s where you saw it. Shulk: I don’t remember much about the ruins. I found my way in and then I lost consciousness. That’s about all I can remember from back then, except the light. Dunban: If it was as beautiful as this, no wonder you remember it. Ether is an incredible thing. Shulk: It really is. Dunban: ''can’t be good for us.'' Shulk: Why do you think that? There's no evidence to support it. Dunban: It's just a feeling. Nothing more. Shulk: Actually, we haven't made any big leaps in researching this field. So it’s still possible. Dunban:'''It was just a passing thought. Don’t take it so seriously, Shulk. '''Shulk: But you're right, Dunban. It has to be worth spending more resources to study this. Dunban: Hey, where are you going? Shulk: I’m gonna fetch my notes! Dunban: But we were enjoying this strange phenomenon! You can take the boy out of the lab, but not the lab out of the boy! Net 0 (-4, +4) Dunban: ''it was a dream?'' Shulk: It wasn't a dream. I know it! But... I do remember being asleep for most of it. Dunban: Then it must have been a dream, surely. Shulk: No. It was at the ruins where me and the Monado were found. The same thing happens there. At night, glowing ether fills the air. Dunban: All right, I’m convinced. Shulk: It's OK. My memory of it’s a little hazy anyway. I assume the effect is caused by high ether content in the ground. Dunban: Ether content? Shulk: Surely you must know something about ether content. How it's higher in some regions of Bionis than in others? Dunban: ''the upper regions.'' Right? The upper regions of Bionis are known for their high ether content. Shulk: Correct! You always know the right answer, Dunban. Dunban: Well, everyone knows that one. Shulk: Anyway, the ruins are quite high up on the Bionis. Dunban: Do you remember much about that time? Shulk: I found my way into those ruins but then I lost consciousness. That’s about all I can remember from back then. But for some reason I can just about recall that ether glow. Dunban: I suppose you’d never forget a sight like that. Loss (-8) Dunban: ''it was a dream?'' Shulk: It wasn't a dream. I know it! But... I do remember being asleep for most of it. Dunban: Then it must have been a dream, surely. Shulk: No. It was at the ruins where me and the Monado were found. The same thing happens there. At night, glowing ether fills the air. Dunban: All right, I’m convinced. Shulk: It’s OK. My memory of it’s a little hazy anyway. I assume the effect is caused by high ether content in the ground. Dunban: Ether content? Shulk: Surely you must know something about ether content. How it’s higher in some regions of Bionis than in others? Dunban: ''the lower regions.'' Shulk: What? No! It’s the upper regions that have higher ether content! Dunban: Oh. Er... I see. Shulk: Way down where we live, the ether levels are at their lowest. That's why there aren’t as many rich ether mines. Dunban: Well done, Shulk! You passed my test. Shulk: So you're saying you were just pretending not to know? Hmm... Dunban: I'm so glad to see this wondrous sight. Aren't you? I'd just love to spend some more time exploring it... in silence... Shulk: Whatever you say, Dunban. Category:Satorl Marsh Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts